This program project grant concerns studies of human tumor cells in vitro, the activities of candidates, drugs on them and the effect of albumin on the drugs. Normal human cells and their action on autologous tumor cells are also studied. An attempt to characterize proteins on the surface of virally induced mouse mammary tumors is underway with delineation of which of them are viral components. Factors which influence the growth of normal and neoplastic marrow cell in vitro including the age of the donor and drugs are under investigation. Methodology to measure a cancer chemotherapeutic compound and a normal endogenous carbohydrate has been developed using gas chromatography and spectrometry. This application is submitted to continue the above work.